The story of their life
by Glow of fire
Summary: After and incident on a job, Lucy isn't quite the same. HOWEVER, for all you Nalu fans out there this change is good! Natsu isn't the same either, he is a little more paranoid and protective about Lucy. NALU FANS *sirens go off* okay so it seems cliché at the start but trust me and read!
1. Chapter 1

The Story of their life

**A.N:**

(PLEASE READ I KNOW THESE AUTHOR BITS ARE SUPER BORING BUT YOU ONLY NEED TO READ THIS ONE)

So...This is my first fanfiction. NALU OBVIOUSLY. It's gonna be sorta Naluish, the start is a bit cliché but once it progresses it gets deeper, mushier and...weirder, But weird IS expected of Nalu so HEY! Let's just see how it goes, thanks for reading and please review so I no

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail ** (if I did...Yous must know what would happen!)

1. Before

She was _right _there. They had just walked out the rounded door that led to the spiral tower where the thief's den was. Well, it _was _there. It wasn't anymore since four of the, slightly insane, members of Team Natsu had burnt, froze, slashed and pulverised it to nothing but debris. The four of them, along with the two butchered exceeds, who just happened to get caught in the middle of the fiasco, were making there way out of the building. The four, or six, of them were doing there usual thing. Happy, the Blue male exceed who seemed to always crave fish, was pestering Carla, asking if she was injured, to which he was ignored. Carla, the white female exceed who had a mouth as quick as a whip, was scolding Wendy about being more careful and less care free about going on dangerous missions. Wendy Marvell, one of the four dragon slayers in the Fairy tail guild who is also on the Fairy Tails top five sweetest girls list, was reassuring Carla that she was indeed fine and apologising for her reckless behaviour. Erza Scarlet, a strong female requip wizard who has quite the reputation among fairy tail, was attempting to Navigate the group out of the demolished hallways while murumuring something about...cake? Gray Fullbuster, a male ice - make wizard who has a bad habit of taking of his clothes, was arguing with a certain pink haired wizard about who defeated the most enimes. Of course, last but certainly not least, Natsu Dragneel, another of the 4 Dragon slayers in fairy tail who is very dense in normal situations but in battle a born tactician, was fighting with Gray, protesting that HE defeated the most thugs and pointing out that Gray had no clothes on. Now, you must be wondering about the seventh member, the one we know as Lucy Heartfillia, and were she was. The female celestial wizard had been tasked to stay out front of the building to defeat the thugs out front so that everyone else could make their way inside the building. She had agreed, of course, to which she had started boasting about her strength, letting her ego get the better of her. The six other wizards had bid her farewell and ran inside the tower, not knowing what awaited them when they came back out.

**A.N**: EEEKKK whaddya think? Don't worry the next chapter will be more descriptive and have P.O.V's. I think yous can guess what happens next but not what happens after (what happens after is NOT cliché. It's fluff) . Annnyyywaaayy I'll continue the next chapter even if yous don't like this, but if yous don't like the next chapter then I'll stop kay? Feel free to review though! I intend to keep this running for a long time if I get positive reviews soo please tell me what you think. For now though... GO NALU!

~Glow \=_=/


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of their life

**A.N:**

Heeey! So chapter 2, Mostly Natsu's P.O.V, so we are all good. This will also be more desctriptive, still a bit cliché but the non clichéness is coming Neko chans. That's your nicknames now. Your my Neko chans

Neko chan = Cat in Japanese

We also got our first favourites! I mean i know my grammar is bad but THANK YOUS SO MUCH IT MADE ME SO HAPPY I'LL LOVE YOUS FOREVER. Anyway everyone please review so I know what you think and whether I should continue or not cause I promise I will! Mush is on the way so let me write this! :3

I do **NOT own Fairy Tail ( yet kukukuku)**

2. The incident

Natsu's P.O.V

I was hungry. I mean , I couldn't even think. When Gray insulted me I came back with the usual popsicle. I mean, _popsicle_, really? I'm usually throwing around Mavis knows what types of insults, but today hunger was against me. It honestly felt that my stomach was devouring me from the inside, chosing cannabalism over a decent meal. Maybe when we get back to the guild Mira could whip me up a double macaroni cheese sandwich supreme with extra cheese and...hot sauce. When I came up with that idea for a meal everyone in the guild had thought I was crazy, Macaou even suggested that I was pregnant. He's an idiot though because everyone knows it's only girls who get hungry while being pregnant, guys just blow stuff up. That sandwich though, it was my safe haven, my Nirvana, my umm favourite meal. I shivered in delight and anticipation of the delicious meal, quickening my pace to match Erza's. We had somehow made our way to the front entrance, avoiding fallen pieces of ceiling and holes in the ground. The once oval...hole in the wall thing **(A.N: **the doorway ^_^) had completely concaved and we barley manged to squeeze through. I had gone after Erza who had of course gone first, fitting my body in the awkward space was a pain in the ass. Lucy said because if I eat too much i would get fat even with lots of exercise. I mentally scolded myself saying "Your not getting fat! Have you seen yourself? Your a, a uh what was it Gray called himself? Oh yeah a_tank_. Well if Grays a tank your a _super tank_!" Honestly, i wouldn't mind being fat. I mean, you get to eat alot and you could belly flop people in the pool. Droy tells me its great but only a pain if you cant fit through a door. That's fine though, I would just break it down anyway. He also said you don't get any female attention and started crying but that's fine though, I mean I have Lucy and all the other girls in the guild, what more can a guy want? I huffed and grunted trying to fit myself and my scarf through. I heard Gray scoff and I snapped "Shut the hell up exhibitionist!" Before he could reply I was stumbling out of the hole thing, catching myself before falling. I looked up to the sky, it was a little later than from when we came, maybe fifty minutes later. The sky was turning a light pink with a tint of amber, the clouds where parting into a beautiful pattern across the horizon. I couldn't appreciate it long though. I heard Erza shout Lucy's name, that usually wouldn't concern me, but what did was the panic in Erza's voice. I swiveled on my feet to get a look at the scene before me. My heart stopped beating in its chest. Lucy stood there, eyes towards the sky, blank and unaware. She had cuts and bruises along her arms and legs, causing them to turn a pale purple. A sickly yellow fog was erupting from her chest that led back towards a man. He had a long navy cloak that covered his figure and the large hood hid his face. The only thing you could see was his hands. They were at ease in front of his figure, palms and fingers spread out towards Lucy. The ghastly yellow fog was forming from his fingertips. He had strange tattoes on his hands, identical to the one on his cloak. The tattoo was dark blue that took the form of a crow that in flight. Lucy's gate keys were strewn across the ground about ten feet away from Lucy. What bothered me most though, was to why I hadn't moved yet. Ran towards the hooded man and bet the shit out of him. With an enraged voice I roared "LUCY!"

Lucy's P.O.V

I heard him. He had shouted my name. How long had it been since I have seen or heard him? That grin that gives me the courage to do anything. That voice that brings joy to the whole guild. My best friend.

Natsu

I felt worse that useless right now. When the dark guild had shown up and defeated the thugs, boy I was suprised. It had been half an hour since the gang had went inside the tower of doom and I had took down most of the thugs. Loke had been with me but he had used all his magic power and needed to rest in the Celestial Spirit world. He had bid me goodbye with the promise of roses and kisses, which made me cringe. Just as I was about to call on Taurus all the thugs went flying into the forest, some wailing and all of them landing with a thud. I had turned to see a small group of men, one leading up front, walking towards me. I had opened my mouth about to go on a rampage at them for stealing my job but stopped when I saw the man at the front place his hands towards me, about to attack. Well, let's say once I realised that I was going to be next well. I panicked. It was embarrassing for me, a fairy tail wizard to panic over a dark guild. They had just looked so intimidating and...evil. The one I presumed was the leader had stepped forward and with a bat of his hand sent my keys flying. Before I could react I felt a strong pressure inside my head. All my nerves shut down and I was paralysed. My stomach was having fits. I wanted to scream or plee for help but I couldn't even whisper. I tried to look around but it was if I was blind. My whole body had been suspended in the air. After a short shuffling noise I suddenly felt something enter my body. Literally I could feel it move inside me. It was as if a snake was curling around my ribcage, draining my magic power. I tried to shriek and squirm but I couldn't even twitch. "Natsu...everyone...Please hurry..." Even now, when he had returned, I couldn't help but wonder when this would be over.

Normal P.O.V

The young pink haired dragon slayer yelled in fury for his friend. Shouting at her captor while running towards them. The mysterious hooded man had turned towards the dragon slayer, then back to the girl. As the rest of Team Natsu came running towards the scene, the man in the cape smiled. With a final flick of the his wrist the ill looking fog formed itself into a odd looking spear. As the Dragon slayer was only feet away the spear pierced itself through the blonde wizards stomach. Everyone and everything stopped. The girls head flew back in a blood curtling scream. Blood bubbled out of her mouth and she choked, the blood dripping from her mouth. Her chestnut brown eyes rolled back into her head, her eyelids fluttering closed. The once rosy face had paled dramatically, making the girl look slightly dead. The girls stomach, was horrifying. It was ripped open, the skin once on top totally pulverised into nothing but dead cells. The hooded man, with his secret smile plastered on his face, released his grip on the girl, making her fall to the ground. He turned to the traumatised Fairy Tail wizards and bowed. Then, as quick as he came, he was gone.

**A.N:**

I'm quite a gory person. Sorry! So this is the 2nd chapter and as I said previously I would like yous to review! I would love to continue this story as I have so many ideas but whats the point in writing it if nobody likes it? The next chapter will have multiple P.O.V's and alot more dialogue, _if_ yous want me to continue. Anyway I love you Neko Chans and I hope yous had a good day!

~ Glow ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of their life

**A.N:**

OMFG! Thanks yous all so much for your love and reviews, yous guys are the best! I will continue the story and yous will get to read all my juicy idea go Hiro. I also re-red chapter two and realised there were some spelling mistakes, Gomen! If there are any please ignore them ? Thanks and enjoy!

I do **NOT **own Fairy Tail (...)

3. Regrets

Grays P.O.V

I sighed as I glanced over at Natsu. He had been sitting at a corner table, head in hands, since early this morning. It has been a day since Lucy was attacked and Natsu was depressed. He had refused to leave to Lucy's side, and if you told him he couldn't. Well let's just say if looks could kill you'd be pretty much "burnt to a crisp". What was even more frightening was that when Erza had told him to move his ass he had glared at her and said "Not likely Red". This had shocked us into silence, even Erza. The only thing that pried him from Lucy's side was Porlycusia and Wendy. They had healed Lucy quickly, Porlyclusia sewing and treating Lucy's wounds and Wendy helping by using her magic. They had allowed Natsu to stay by Lucy's side for a while, him squeezing her pale hand tightly. After a while though, they ushered him out carefully, being careful not to anger him, saying she needed some rest to regenerate. Ever since then, Natsu has been sitting in that corner table, unmoving. Guild members had rushed in to check on Lucy's condition but stopped dead once they seen Natsu, understanding that it was a touchy subject. Porlycusia couldn't give us the details on Lucy's condition until she woke up, so now the old woman was sitting in the medical room, watching over Lucy. Guild members had come to us for details about what happened and how, but they all avoided Natsu like the plauge and whispered to us. I had to strain my ears to hear some people talk. Natsu could probably hear us anyway, with his crazy Dragon senses and all. Master Makarov was perched on his usual spot on the bar looking as grim as everyone else. I leaned over to the small group consisting of Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Mirajane, Levy, Jet, Droy, Gajeel and Pantherlilly.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go try to talk to flame brain" I said, waiting for the looks I would get. I was right, nervous looks were positioned in my direction.

Mirajane, of course, gave me a brave smile.

"You can try Gray, you may be able to cheer him up, you know, lift his spirits."

Wendy piped up next. "Yeah if anybody could do it, it would be you Gray." She said with a small smile.

I didn't answer just nodded my head and stood up, heading towards the ticking time bomb. I paused a couple of feet away from him, wavering. _Should I really bother him while he's like this?_ I considered this a moment but realised I was being watched. Well obviously, the whole guild was watching, but someone in particular. Natsu, was staring at me, eyes narrowed, arms crossed. I was taken aback, he looked terrible. His face was dark and gloomy and he had heavy bags under his eyes. The frown on his face looked like it had been there for a while, and the crease between his forehead was not charming. He jabbed at the sleep in his eyes, looking like a little kid with eye problems. I gave a slight smirk at this, lowering my eyes to my necklace.

"What the hell are you smirking about? Why are you even here?" I turned my head towards him, noticing his frown had deepened. His voice had sounded scratchy, almost as if he hadn't had a drink in months.

"Just checking to see how you where" I said sounding as cool as I could. My voice had cracked. Natsu noticed this.

"Look man, I'm not gonna eat you, come sit" he said, gesturing to the chair opposite him. I sent a look to everyone back at the table and moved to the chair opposite Natsu. We sat in a heavy silence until:

"I could of stopped him. I mean, I could of saved her. Whenever we are out in battle she's my main priority. I don't know why, I know she's not weak. Then why..." he said drifting off, looking down to his scarf. Before I could reply Porlycusia came out from the infirmary. Everyone's head shot up, apart from Natsu, he bolted up from his chair striding up to Porlycusia.

"How is she?" He said, peering around the old woman as if he could see Lucy.

"She should be fine, health wise" Porlycusia said, cleaning her glasses.

"She won't be able to use her magic for a while, whatever was inside of her drained almost all of her magic power. She also might have a slight behavioural change. Do not worry she will be the same girl she once was, just slightly..._different". Natsu growled ._

"How different?" He questioned, stepping back from the old woman.

"Who's to say? You'll just have to wait and find out. Right now all she needs is rest, as do you" She said patting Natsu's shoulder "worrying about her won't do yourself or her any good. You may stay the day night in the infirmary with her but do not try to revive her" She turned to Wendy.

"I trust Wendy will be able to help if there are any problems, so If you think something is wrong call on her. For now I have done all I can, I bid you all farewell'. She walked over to Master and bowed

"Makarov" She said with a small smile.

"Thank you and take care Porlycusia" said Master Makarov, bowing his head. Porlycusia turned and left, without another word. Natsu's posture straightened and he looked right at me. His eyes brimmed with regret, but something flashed in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. He walked over towards the table and said very quietly:

"She was _right _there" and with that, he turned towards the infirmary and left. Hope, that's what it was in his eyes, hope.

Porlycusia P.O.V

I stood outside the guild hall, looking up at the sky. "Those wounds...They were shocking. How could something drain that amount of magic power so quickly? From what I could see from the small puncture wound on the underside of her right breast, the thing that drained her magic power entered inside of her only half an hour after everyone else went inside. The thing drained 90% of her magic power in 20 minutes. Something like that should be...impossible". I shivered and shook my head. "It _is _impossible, this just based on what those humans said. It's probably incorrect information". I bit my lip, a bad habit that's formed from all this useless stress. "Still..." I thought tearing the skin off my lip"...that poor girl".

**A.N:**

Hohohooo it's coming. THE NALU IS COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. OH MY FRICKIN GOD. I'm excited myself! I hope yous enjoyed Neko chans!

Happy: Bye!

Me: OH HELL NO

(sorry I won't do that again ?)

~ Glow


	4. Chapter 4

The Story of their life

**A.N:**

Hai Neko chans! MY WIFI WAS DOWN IM SORRY! I just want to make something clear. When I say Natsu will be over protective of Lucy, I don't mean he won't let her talk to anyone or do stuff with any of the characters. Your probably thinking: what do you mean by protective then. My answers: kukukuku read and find out!

I do **NOT own Fairy Tail (like if you cry every time) ^-^**

Chapter 4

Lucy P.O.V

It was pitch black. As far as I could see there was nothing. Just darkness. I could feel and hear though a, I was on top of something. Something soft. There was also a heavy feeling on top of my chest it was _very _annoying. I felt sweaty and gross, as if I had a fever. My palms felt itchy and oddly wrinkly. My breathing was slow and steady like I was asleep. My chest felt tight, almost as if it were constricted. I felt very strangely alone, that feeling made my chest hurt. The annoyingly heavy thing on my chest made a noise and moved. It was really annoying. It suddenly made a noise, a noise I recognised. I suddenly understood the situation, and opened my eyes. I winced as the bright lights of the Fairy Tail infirmary greeted me. I looked down and, just as I thought. I smiled down at the sleeping figure which, of course, was Natsu. I smirked evily (Somewhere Happy shivered and looked around) and poked his cheek over and over again until -

"GRAY YOU BASTARD STOP POKING ME I'M AWA-" Natsu stopped screaming and stared wide eyed at me.

"Lucy..." he said softly smiling widely, oh god here it comes. He turned his head an hollered

"EVERYBODY GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE LUCYS AWAKE"

I was scared. Very scared. I became terrified when I heard the rumbling of feet and oh god no pleas-

"LUCY!" the whole guild screamed. I winced but smiled up at them

"Hey guys, how long have I been out?" Before Natsu could answer he was ripped of me by Erza, who was for some reason wearing a nurse uniform.

"EVERYBODY! LUCY IS IN A VERY FRAGILE STATE AND YOUS ALL COME IN SCREAMING!? I DEMAND ONLY FIVE VISITORS AT ONCE, THE REST OF YOU GET OUT!" Everybody wimpered and left, mumbling apologies and get well soons. The five people left behind were, Carla, Happy, Juvia, Gray, Wendy, Erza, and of course Natsu.

"Hey Lucy" Gray said trying to look cool "how are you feeling?".

"Juvia thinks she looks well" said Juvia while inching closer to Gray.

"I've healed you up as best as I could, I'm sorry if you still feel sick" said Wendy, looking down at her shoes.

"Lusheeee" Happy said, flying onto the bed and sitting on my stomach while sobbing.

Carla didn't say anything, just smiled sweetly at me.

Erza coughed gaining our attention and said "So Lucy, how exactly do you feel?"

I twisted my fingers under the bed sheet and said:

"Well, I don't remember exactly what happened, I feel that I don't have alot of magic power and my head hurts. Apart from that fine"

Erza nodded and felt my forehead

"Her fevers down, she should be able to get up soon" Erza said sitting in a chair, dragging it to Lucy's side and holding her hand

"Would you like to know what happened" She said with a soft voice. I nodded and so did Erza, and she told me what happened.

5 minuites later ~

I sat up on the bed, my hands crossed, expression in shock.

"Lucy?" Natsu said. He had rejoined me by holding my other hand, tightly, as Erza told the story. As for me, I was embarrassed. I clenched my eyes shut and opened then again, making my eyesite go weird.

"I'm sorry" I gasped lowering my head "I'm really sorry everyone"

That was greeted with silence. I was about to start crying until:

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU APOLOGISING FOR?" Natsu said loudly, making me once again wince.

"NATSU!" Erza demanded, shooting him a death glare.

"Everybody calm down" Juvia said with conviction "Lucy is unwell and Juvia thinks you two shouting isn't going to help. However, Juvia is also curious, what is Lucy-san apologising for?" I looked up at Juvia and smiled. She had never called me Lucy, only love rival or bimbo.

"I'm apologising for making you's all worry, and for being a coward. I remember it now, it's a little hazy, but I remember being attacked by a guild. They took out the thugs and their leader threw my keys a distance away from me and attacked."

Natsu P.O.V

Lucy looked down at the bedsheets, hands in knots. It hurts me to know she thinks of herself like that. Doesn't she know how powerful she is? I mean, Celestial Wizards are just as rare as Dragon Slayers.

"Luce...don't think like that" I said shifting in my seat. Lucy looked over to me and then back to everyone else.

"Sorry I'm just a bit disappointed in myself I guess" She said smiling a little "So how long have I been out for?"

"A little over 2 days" Erza replied

"2 DAYS!?" Lucy screeched "MY LANDLADY WILL KILL ME" She actually jumped out of bed but was forced back down by myself and Gray.

"Lucy calm down! Me and Happy talked with your landlady and she says it's cool, so chill out" I said. After a moment she relaxed back into the sheets.

"Sorry, I guess it just suprised me that's all" She said giggling. She turned to Erza and said:

"If it's okay I would like to speak to the master in private". Erza looked at Lucy for a long moment before saying:

"Alright I'll get him now, everyone else please leave"

"WHAT?" I shouted, bolting out of my seat

"No way am I leaving Lucy now!" After all I haven't left her side for the last two days. What if she feels ill? Or faints? Or gets attacked? Or or or -

"Natsu please leave while I talk to the master" Lucy said, looking up towards me with pleading eyes

"But Luce" I moaned slumping my shoulders. Lucy said nothing but pointed to the door. I groaned loudly from the back of my throat and left the room. Not that long after everybody else came too. _I wonder what she needs to talk to Gramps about. Psh whatever,_ and with that I left Lucy to talk to the Master.

Lucy's P.O.V

_This will be so embarrassing_ I thought slumping down the bed frame. _How can I ask such a big favour after all he has done for me? He's done so much for me and now this? Ughhh this will be a pain in the ass._Sitting up straight I listened for the approaching steps of Master Makarov. Prolonging the news.

**A.N:**

Ohhhhh! What will Lucy tell the Master? How will he react? Once again I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. Tommrow chapter will be out by round about 20:00 (British time) Anyway, Bye Neko chans and don't forget to review!


End file.
